Daya's dragonball z
by t-dbz-b
Summary: Konna and her crazy family and friends which include her brother goten, father Goku, and her frnds vegeta, krillin, tien, and need I say piccolo live in a chaotic world where something is always happening, from new ppl like Capa and old people like nappa you can only wonder what will happen. WARNING INFLUENCE BY DBZA, WATCHING AND MY CRAZY IMAGINATION…MORE DESCRIPTION IN THE STORY
1. prologue I

**Hi guys, I want to start this with a few of my alterations.**

**hi guys I just want to say a few thing about this fic**

**-Daya is Goku's first child with Goten being second. (BTW Daya is a girl)**

**-Capa is a full blooded saiyan who will come in a later chapter.**

**Now the first three chpts will just be an introduction to this version of dbz, it will highlight the difference between this fanfic and the actual series. IN CASE OF WONDER THERE IS NO ROMANCE BETWEEN PICCOLO AND DAYA THEY LOVE EACH OTHER LIKE FATHER AND DAUGHTER**

Piccolo pov

''I'm nervous'' Daya said, it was only days after her 11 year old birthday.

'' you shouldn't be'' I replied, though a bit anxious myself

''how can you seem totally ok with this, cell could kill us'' she said exasperated.

''Kakarot is obviously up to something, he seems to have full confidence'' Vegeta said than smirked arrogantly ''he probably knows that when all hope is lost I, prince of sayains will destroy that monster''.

''yeah'' Daya said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes ''yeah than I suppose you'll surpass Goku too right?''

''hmm!'' Vegeta grunted ''I already surpassed that clown'' he claimed before walking away.

''His pride'' I sighed, than looked at Daya, I had been training her since she was four and ever since then our friendship grew, I try to be there for her whether it's fighting, Dr Wheelo, garlic or even Frieza. But now we were I a tight situation and by 'we' I mean all the z fighters including the earth and her people. It was merely two days until the cell games and everyone was anxious, except Goku of course.

''Daya, how many fight have you been in?'' I enquired.

''um a few'' she answered.

''and how many have you died in?''

''none''

''right and you won't die in this one''

''but-''

''but nothing, we still have time and your fathers coming back soon so don't stress, k?'' I said, trying to assure my student. Daya her eyes looked shiny, I closed my eyes and since I was already two feet in the air with my legs crossed. I only stopped meditating when I felt wait on my left leg, I opened my left eye to see Daya on my leg, both her hand were around my torso and her face was buried in my gi. At first I thought she was crying but then I realised she was just….what's that word….a hag no….a…a…a hug, she was giving me a hug.

I sighed, I honestly didn't mind her sitting on my thigh, she HAS been doing since she was six.

''piccolo '' she called softly

I was momentarily pulled out of meditation ''what? '' said harshly, knowing she wouldn't take it hardly,

''I hope we win'' she said referring to the fight with cell.

''me too '' was all I could say, ''me too'' sighed whilst going back to meditation.

* * *

Daya pov

I stood there calmly while cell gaged up android 18. My hair stood up straight, my ssj 2 form making it defy gravity, my teal eyes hard as I stare at the one person I hate more than broccoli, I wore piccolo's gi, with a blue spandex tank top on the inside in case my gi were to tear up, I had a blue belt and brown Piccolo-like shoes.

''Daya we know your strong, you proved that, now finish him off'' my father screamed.

I contemplated on my dad, I do love him. I don't care how many times he left. He is my father so why shouldn't I, he may have missed half my childhood but still. I know I'm an optimist but that's fine, I'm not gonna lie, sometime I love piccolo more than I love him but that wouldn't deplete my love for my father at all. I love my dad, he was there at my birth and a few of my birthdays, when he refused to come home after the frieza I was crushed, he never did apologise for that but, it didn't take long for me to forgive after all, he didn't know he'd hurt me….

''No, I think he needs to suffer more'' I said giving cell a cold stare.

''Daya this isn't a game you have the power, now use it'' piccolo yelled, sounding extremely ticked off.

I inwardly sighed than looked at cell and choosing to ignore the others I continued to toy with cell.

* * *

Daya pov

'' I failed, DARN, DARN, DARN!'' I screamed while slamming my knuckles to the floor. Cell was going to explode his body expanded and now earth was doomed, it was my fault, all of it. ''I SHOUD HAVE LISTENED, DAMMIT!''

''Daya you didn't know''

''Da...Dad'' I look to see my father with one hand on cell the other on his head.

''I am very proud of you Daya''

It took me a second to cop on to the situation.

''tell your mom I said I'm sorry I can't come home.'' he continued

My father, my father the one who named me, saved me from garlic when I was little, Raditz, Nappa hell, he even saved me from vegeta. And now after the joyful three years of training for androids, the reassuring times I've seen him on namek the times he protected my during the fight with Broly yesterday. Risking his life during the fight with cooler. The encouragement he gave, that gave me the confidence to fight cell….. My dad who saved me so many times before, asked me for one favour defeat cell, and I dared to infringe his request.

I couldn't let it happen ''no'' I screamed as I got up and ran after him but, with one second he was gone. ''Dad '' I chocked out, falling to my knees and allowing tears to spill from my cheeks. At that moment my aura fell and I was no longer ssj(super sayain) the world seemed to shut up for a while, then I couldn't see, cutting me further from the world. There was so much tears, I couldn't think straight the upper half of my sternum ached miserably. I started to wipe away my tears until I felt a hand on my shoulders.

* * *

Vegeta pov

Kakarot… he saves everybody at the cost of his own life… what about the rematch did I not serve as a worthy opponent in his eyes, he disgraced and dishonoured me…how dare he.

I will never fight a gain from this point on I'm done. First surpassed by Kakarot and now his God damn daughter, his bloody daughter. I refused to change my facial expression though, I just stood emotionless as cue ball walked up to Daya. Because of my sayain hearing I could listen into the conversation. But my hearing was useless as all they said was that Goku wasn't disappointed in Daya and that they would save and help washing machine no. 18.

* * *

Vegeta pov

Trunks, my son Trunks. Cell has the nerve to kill him, all those times I've ignored him. I took him for granted. Now I stare at my dead son with rage growing inside me. I turned to cell, I was gonna kill him right hear and right now! I momentarily paused and remembered the promise I made myself. No, I decided. I won't stop fighting because of you Kakarot, I won't stop training, and I won't stop having a purpose to live.

With that done and dusted I raced to cell lacking only a calm mind

* * *

Piccolo pov

I could hear her screams, but stood motionless. Daya was doing a kameameha with one hand, she had been doing that for the past ten seconds ''we can't stand here and just watch'' I said.

Krillen spoke up ''she'll be fine after all she is Goku's daughter''

Everyone started nodding and agreeing with Krillen so I just flew by myself to the battle field. When there, I noticed Daya. Her broken arm just laying idle, she was not only loosing but she was also in pain. Without thinking rushed to her, held up her non-broken hand, put my hand under her other armpit so that all her weight was on me and started putting my ki-energy through her. I could hear a mental thanks from Daya.

'_About time_' I thought as the Z fighters started to blast cell, I put more of my energy through Daya but it didn't suffice as cell was too strong...but then, Vegeta came through and threw a blast of his own, this caught cell of guard so I screamed. '''Daya let's FINISH THIS!''. I put every ounce of my power in that clash but, I still carried Daya when cell was dead and she was exhausted.

''Hey you guys did it'' Yamcha yelled cheerfully.

''No'' I started. ''She would have been able to do it alone''. Then I took a step forward and gave the unconscious Daya to Yamcha.

* * *

Piccolo pov

''Sure give me a minute'' I said to yamcha when he asked if I was coming with them to kami's look out.

''wait, piccolo?'' I heard Daya ask, right before I heard Yamcha say ''he's coming''.

''Vegeta ''

''What'' vegeta grunted, too tired to sound angry

''what you did back there saved our lives than- ''

''Don't dare say 'thank you' I did it for my own accord not you or this stupid planet!''

''Call it what you want but it IS YOUR HOME NOW''I said with a triumphant smile

''shut up '' he yelled. I frowned at him than sighed.

'' I do suppose you'll be going in outer space.'' I asked

''And why does that concern you?'' he said coolly

''Then I smiled and powered up for flight, ''because, I will be looking for sparing matches when you come back so be ready''

''And what makes you think I will grace you with the honour of fighting with the prince of a mighty race.'' Vegeta challenged.

''Believe you me, I will fight you, even if all you're doing is squirming and trying to dodge my superior attacks'' I friendly, threatened vegeta. He smiled for second than his face went to its normal, emotion hiding state.

''Bye'' he said nonchalantly and I gave him a nod of acknowledge before I took off.

* * *

Narrator pov

Daya sat at the edge of a cliff side sadly. It's been almost year since the cell games and it's coming close to the anniversary of the day her dad died. She used to believe his demise was her fault but thanks to piccolo, krillen and Tien she didn't think like that anymore. Heck she even remembered a time when vegeta had to talk to her about it.

**_(Flashback)_**

6 months ago

Vegeta stomped into Daya's bedroom seemingly ticked off. Chichi was down stairs wanting to check on Daya but since Bulma asked vegeta to talk to Daya, vegeta demanded no disturbance. Piccolo should've been the one to confront Daya but he was visiting namek and her believing she killed her father was eating away at her, so she needed someone now.

''Girl how many times need we tell you that you didn't kill your idiot father. Mister clown got himself killed like the dumb crap basket he is.''

Daya stared at vegeta, than vegeta sighed. '' I know what it means to kill, I have killed many. To unintentionally kill is when a teammate is still on a planet while you blow it up. That you can blame yourself for, but not this. This wasn't your doing. No, Kakarot's death was caused by his fight with cell. You should be honour him for that''.

''I do '' Daya exclaimed.

''Don't mourn his death, celebrate his life'' vegeta continued

''what are you saying Vegeta?''

'' I'm saying you shouldn't be sad that he's gone, you should be happy he was hear'' vegeta replied rudely.

Daya thought about it, ''what about Goten?'' she asked sadly

''who'' was Vegeta's reply

''My mom's been pregnant for the last six months'' Daya said agitated

''Hmm'' vegeta thought aloud. ''well she looks fat''. Daya could only sigh, letting her head fall. ''Daya? '' Vegeta started, than smiled reassuringly ''if Goten doesn't have a father, he can always be raised by Dende''

**_(Flashback)_**

Konna smiled at the memory. She was raised by piccolo, no, she's still being raised by piccolo. '_And now they had recruited a new namekian to raise and train Goten_' she thought sarcastically.

''Girl '' piccolo greeted nicely as he sat down beside his pupil. He looked at her and noticed her wearing gi pants with a t-shirt and boots similar to her father's, all her wild hair, still short from when Goku cut it, was pulled into a tight ponytail with the exceptions of her bangs sticking out. ''You planning to spar'' piccolo questioned. Daya hasn't fought since the final battle with cell, piccolo tried countless times to make her train but she would not want to, even that one time piccolo made her train she wouldn't go ssj2 and loss the fight.

Daya smiled sleeplessly ''it's a replica'' she said hugging her blue t-shirt and orange gi pants.

It took piccolo a while but then he understood it was a replica of Goku fighting gi and siad ''does it not come with an orange gi top?''

''it's a very hot day so I left it at home, besides I only got it 5 days ago'' Daya said with a smile

''how so? '' Piccolo asked than batted a fly away from his crossed leg.

''it was my birthday and mom made it for me''. Piccolo stayed silent but, didn't close his eyes in meditation. ''Piccolo… ''' Daya said nervously,

''Yes? '' piccolo said, curiously

''I think I'm ready to start training again'' Daya admitted

Piccolo, though happy inside choose to hide his joy. ''Do you mean it'' he said sternly

''Yes''

Piccolo smiled at her determination and stood up.

Daya, happy because she pleased Piccolo, also stood up

'_There's nothing I can teach you_' piccolo told her mentally, using their unusual bond. 'From here on out we just get stronger'.

''sounds easy'' Daya said aloud

'you will train defense offense and mentally okay?'

''yes mist-''

''No, 'mister'. Just Piccolo okay kid?''

'_Yep_' Daya said mentally.

''You will also spar with Vegeta, it will make for great training''

''But-''

''No buts, is that understood?''

''yes'' Daya sighed as her head lowered

''Are you ready'' piccolo said amusedly

''Hai!'' Konna shouted with delight and with that the pair took off and fired each other relentlessly


	2. prologue II

Daya's pov

I've just brought Trunks and Goten to Tien's training grounds near a waterfall. Goten was four, Trunks was five and I was fourteen. I wore my training clothes which was identical to piccolo but with a blue shirt inside and blue boots that my father would wear. Goten was playing a game with Chaustzo and Trunks was talking to Tien, I just sat there in the background feeling content to just be in there presence, wow, 'I am spending way too much time with piccolo'.

* * *

Tien's pov

Trunks is probably my most favorite kid, next to Chaustzo of course. It's weird that he is a product of Vegeta, I can see Vegeta through his looks and a lot of his personality is similar to Vegeta but still, though I wouldn't be caught dead hi-fiving Vegeta I would to this kid at any time… hell there is something about Trunks…. The thing is when I first met trunks he was one and I hated him. I honestly thought anything of Vegeta should be killed now before we have another prince of pricks.

By the age of three Trunks could understand that I didn't like him but couldn't understand why I hated him. So from there on he would try several ways to make me love him. He also has Vegeta hooked I can tell Vegeta loves Trunks probably even more than I love him. So there in a nutshell Trunks is the child I wish I had.

Goten pov

''OK'' I said as Chaustzo came up with a fun game, while flying up to Trunks I saw he was talking to Tien. I may be four but I knew that some of their conversations were not to be disturbed so I just hollered at him

'' hey Trunks, Chaustzo came up with a great game hurry up and lets go play'' and with that said I flew back to Chaustzo.

Tien's pov

Trunks and I wrapped up the conversation and then he went to play with Goten.

''hi Daya'' I said as I flew to her and sat down beside her. 'So have you been training''

''yes'' she smile ''I just gave you guys a fifteen month, head start. But I'm back to training now as hard as ever.''

''How bought a spar then''

''What are the conditions '' Daya asked, raising an eyebrow as she slowly stood up.

After only a second's thought I said ''no ssj 2 transformation.''

''sure if you think you can take my ssj form'' Daya said cockily than she added ''I'm spending too much time around Vegeta.''

''Yeah, you really are '' Tien said getting into a fighting stance

''Aw well'' Daya went super sayain. ''Let's go''.

And with that Tien and Daya stared to fight, Tien was about the strength of a weak ssj. And he has the power beat Frieza unlike the other humans.

* * *

Narrator pov

''so when are you gonna start school'' trunks asked nonchalantly

''When I'm fifteen '' Daya answered picking up her paste a little as she was anxious to go home and start training with piccolo and Vegeta.

''You know dude, your dad is mean'' Daya added begrudgingly than she smiled, Vegeta has this thing, once someone loves him there is nothing he can do that is too mean to not forgive, ….the thing is…he doesn't ever apologize.

''yeah, I can't argue with you Daya… my dad sometimes...has …moments… of unkindness ''

''Shh you Trunks, your daddy IS mean, I still love him though'' Goten smiled.

''So where to?'' Daya asked

''My house '' Trunks said and they all started flying to his house. Daya was happy with the arrangement because it meant she can start training sooner than later.

* * *

Daya's pov

''Hi Bulma''

''oh hi Daya your mom's upstairs and I think she wanted to see you.''

''Oh OK thanks Bulma….wait what room is she in…''

''The dresser room''

Once upstairs I went to my mom and she told me that because I'm starting school I should dress more and quote ''like a girl''

''ughhh darn I can't believe she said that''

''Who said what'' vegeta asked from behind.

''My mom and well she said I need to dress…like a girl'' Daya admitted sadly

''Ha Ha Ha! '' Vegeta broke into hysterics.

''Wow vegeta this is just like that time with Nappa, do you enjoy laughing at your allies''

''Thoroughly '' vegeta said through fits laughter. ''you know she is right though, I bet you don't know what the inside of a skirt looks like''

''Hey. Veg-ee, I've worn a skirt before….'' Daya lied.

Vegeta got infuriated ''Girl I swear to Dende that if you call me that one more time I will-''

''Will what, Vegeta? '' piccolo asked in a low threatening voice.

Vegeta didn't reply…

* * *

Narrator pov

''DAD, DAYA, PICCOLO!'' Trunks called

Once the boy's voice was heard they all went downstairs. Trunks was in one of cc's living rooms. He was sitting down, lazily flicking through the channels while eating a huge bowl of toffee popcorn. ''hey dude want's up'' Daya asked as she, vegeta and piccolo entered.

''Oh umm Goten is the kitchen, he wants Daya'' Trunks said through a mouth full of popcorn.

''Wait '' piccolo started once Daya left. ''if Daya was all you wanted then why call all three of us?''. To that trunks just shrugged nonchalantly. Piccolo and vegeta exchanged glances then they gave Trunks an icy stare, than they left without another word.

''Where did you get that'' piccolo asked staring at Vegeta's new have eaten bowl of toffee popcorn. Vegeta gave him a look to say 'guess' than piccolo thought about I and smiled ''Trunks?''

In the kitchen...

Daya had just walked in and Goten smiled at her. ''I found a bunch of picture just laying around the other day, so I made scrap book. Look at it''.

Daya sat beside her brother Goten. She looked at all the pictures, most of them were taken without the other persons' knowledge. She stopped at a cute picture taken while Goku was not yet back from his fight with Frieza. The picture was of 6 yrs old Daya standing beside piccolo who was looking down and smiling at Daya, one of piccolo's hands was in Daya's short hair. The picture was taken after a sparring match and piccolo was without his turban and Daya outfit match his completely with the exception of Daya's chest not being visible through the suit.

They were plenty more photos, she almost teared up at the ones of her dad. One particular photo caught her attention she could remember that day vividly.

**_The story behind the picture/ narrator pov_**

The trio (Vegeta, Daya and Piccolo) were flying to their usual training grounds but stopped when they noticed hoards of people running to similar destinations, as if they were being chased. Piccolo, vegeta and Daya didn't need to consult each other, they knew people were in trouble and they had to be helped, so at the same time they all swooped down.

Trying to talk to someone was a dilemma as everyone was running and no one had time to stop and explain. By now they had no info and Daya decided to speak ''guys we should stay close-''

''Yamcha?'' as soon as piccolo said that all eyes were on Yamcha

Daya playfully punched Yamcha in the chest. ''Dude why are you running'' Daya then eyed Yamcha ''you're a z-warrior, just because my dad is dead doesn't mean you can slack off''.

''Look guys there are some really strong guys back there and I just want to live.'' Yamcha said looking very scared. Then Yamcha turned on his heels and started to run.

It took Vegeta 2 seconds to grab the back of Yamcha's jacket collar and pull him back to the trio, Vegeta lowered his voice and said sternly, ''the only place your going is to the enemy these cowards are running away from''.

''Hey!'' one human yelled hearing what Vegeta said about them.

''Don't mind him he's a prick'' piccolo insulted than looked at Yamcha ''do what the prick says''.

''Shut the'' Vegeta started, than finished [his voice muffled] through Daya's hand that covered his mouth ''fug uh''.

When they got to the scene they saw a man who looked human but his skin was grey, he didn't have a biological power level but his aura could be felt. He had pink irises and pink hair tied in a bun. He wore blue fighting gi pants and was bear chested. He looked to be shorter than Daya but taller than vegeta.

''Ha!'' vegeta bellowed ''you struggled t fight this panzee'' he smiled

''Let's take him then'' piccolo said confidently.

''Guys wait, maybe we should see what he wants'' Daya said then turned to the enemy. ''What do you want? And why are you hurting people''.

The 'panzee' turned to the trio. ''I'm here to kill all sayains and that includes you namek''

Daya and piccolo got angry and Daya yelled ''if you're here for us than why kill the humans!''

The guy smiled sadistically ''how else would I have gotten your attention ''

''Who the hell are you'' piccolo asked evenly.

''Android #12 at your service ready to kill anyone'' said #12

''HA!'' vegeta laughed, ''if you want a fight you will get one but, nobody attacks the prince of sayains and lives''

* * *

Yamcha pov

_'Need to get out of here' _I thought but then looked at the fighters…they were incredible.

Narrator pov

Piccolo moved inches to the left to doge a blast which ended up hitting Vegeta. Daya and piccolo were on a role and kept punching and kicking #12 while Vegeta was recovering from the previous attack.

'First surpassed by Kakarot then his brat and now the namekian', Vegeta thought with hatred. He knew that piccolo was far stronger than him, along with Daya, Piccolo was strong enough to pulverize him. He then looked at the two fighters and then and noticed they were getting hurt, he had grown quite fond of them and inside wished he could help.

Daya screamed as #12 punched her forcefully on the chest. And #12 went for another hit on the neck but Vegeta shoved him out of the way.

'Thanks' she mumbled.

''You're welcome'' Vegeta whispered and only Piccolo heard.

After a short stare off piccolo rushed #12 with Vegeta and Daya close behind him.

#12 punched ssj Daya then kicked ssj Vegeta.

Piccolo punched #12 then got a punch in return.

Daya goes for a punch but#12 ducks underneath her arm and tries to punch her but Daya quickly grabs his arm and throws his body to piccolo who lands a barrage of punches on #12.

#12 speeds away from piccolo and attacks Vegeta, his speed being incredible vegeta couldn't doge the head butt that came his way.

''No! '' Daya screamed as vegeta fell on the floor in pain. She then charged #12 with piccolo close beside her.

At that moment krillen got to the scene and tried to help with the fight but could only do so much.

* * *

Narrator pov

Vegeta sat up of the floor and looked beyond himself to see Daya and Piccolo fighting in his honour. He stood up to re-join the fight but couldn't as he wasn't strong enough, 'did the namek surpass me by so much' he thought with a smile.

'''You two are stronger than me I get that now'' vegeta said unto them.

Daya smiled a little as did piccolo.

Just then #12 appeared out of some rubble, Daya and Piccolo were in the air but albeit very tired and vegeta was on this knee and foot.

#12 blasted at vegeta forcing him to jump on his already hurting legs then he attacked piccolo then slam dunked Daya to the ground. Yamcha then came out of the shadows but got a huge blow to the neck that knocked him out.

Daya and piccolo were lying close to each other on the ground so #12 prepared a finishing blast for them. They both stood up very ragged and unable to move much, this was all seen by Vegeta.

'No 'he thought. 'If I wasn't so week they wouldn't have to die' he continued his anger at boiling point. He stood and turned back to his ssj form he lost when he got head-butted. 'no' he thought 'they can't die!'

Elsewhere #12 was preparing his attack but then noticed Vegeta's power level raised ''ahh, so the other monkey still has some fight left in him, very well.'' #12 said, then added in a robotic voice, ''Complete annihilation ''

''Daya you have to save vegeta'' piccolo said tiredly.

''You have to help me my power is too wasted right now'' she begged and with that they levitated and flew to his power level.

…..

#12 looked at vegeta ''you die now'' he said

Vegeta smiled ''you listen here you fucktarded piece of metal, you die!''

….

Daya and Piccolo just got to the scene and were astonished by what they were seeing. Vegeta's power was rising drastically and he was yelling to the top of his lungs. His muscles became thicker and harder. His hair became straighter than his ssj1 form and, was it them or did he seem taller?

Vegeta smiled menacingly, then his face went even and he stated ''I'm not an idiot and I will waste no time killing you so say your prayers can opener ''

''Vegeta…'' piccolo said proudly ''he is an ascended super sayain.

''super sayain two'' Daya smiled

Vegeta looked at a now scared android. ''FINAL FLASH!'' vegeta said and with that #12 was no more.

Vegeta descended until he was on the ground with black hair. Daya smiled and descended herself, piccolo powered down.

''So '' piccolo started ''you think you've surpassed Goku now?''

To everyone's surprise Vegeta smiled ''Kakarot is probably training in the other world my guess is he had already achieved ssj2''vegeta then sighed in acceptance, ''Kakarot is better than me, he is the best.''

Daya smiled and they all turned to see krillen getting out of rubble ''oh no my iPhone'' he yelled and went for his pockets ''phew it's all right '' he smiled waving his phone in the air.

At that moment vegeta started to levitate with piccolo at his side. Daya smile and flew up to them and wrapped her arm around piccolo's neck then quickly did the same to vegeta and pulled them close in an open kind of hug. Nobody noticed Yamcha getting up or krillen, iPhone in hand snapping a photo.

* * *

Narrator pov

Daya smiled at the memories, she then studied the picture, _she was in the middle with piccolo and vegeta under each of her arms. She had a huge 'Goku like'_ _smile, which exposed her teeth and left both her eyes closed. Vegeta and piccolo were looking at each other and had the same 'this chick has gone crazy' expression. _

''Cool right?'' Goten asked

''Awesome'' Daya replied ruffling Goten's Goku-like hair.

* * *

Daya's pov

Just another day in cc/capsule corp, I was walking around the strangely shaped Mansion but than walked into my mom.

''Daya what the heck are we gonna do about your many badgers you call hair''.

''oh come on mom my hair isn't that wild''. I defended

''dear, your hair goes down to your knee caps''

''so did Raditz's and he was a dude''

''Daya dear. Hair. Cut. Now.'' Mom said sternly.

''but mom ever since dad cut it during the cell games I've been trying so hard to grow it out, do you know how many times I've gone out to the city and heard people speak of golden 'boy' please don't make me cut my hair'' I begged.

''Daya your hair is too long I will only cut it to your shoulders''

'' Okaasan ''I wined in Japanese, my mom first language

''Collar bones?'' she compromised

'Make my hair as long as yours'' I said. Mom thought about it then agreed.

….

I stood up and looked at a mirror the front of my hair had multiple bangs and the back was similar to Broly's hair. My hair didn't defy gravity as much as Dad and Vegeta's did, though it had a lot of volume, like Broly's. My hair was pitch black, and was down to my belly button. I wore dark blue skinny jeans, black combat boots and a blue plaid t-shirt with a black vest.

Walking down cc I notice vegeta talking to trunks. He was sitting on the sofa with his body shifted slightly in Trunks' direction. Trunks' was sitting right beside Vegeta with his legs under himself and his body completely shifted in the direction of Vegeta. I outwardly smiled.

* * *

Narrator's pov

A few months later….

''That was totally, extremely cool dude'' Trunks said unto Daya

''Yeah I know right'' Goten agreed with a smile, then looked at Daya ''can't we just fly home. ''

''We can't fly in the city people will see us'' Daya answered

''But it's night time'' Trunks complained

''We're almost out of the city, let's take a short cut.'' Daya said and they all took a left and entered some dark ally.

''Daya, what if we get mugged'' Trunks said worriedly

''We are the strongest kids on the planet it would take a miracle to hurt us.''

''okay.'' Trunks agreed reluctantly. They all descended into the ally, it was filled with mice and bins. The place smelled awful. Just then Daya felt something and pushed Goten and Trunks into the walls just in time to dodge an energy attack.

''Who was that'' Daya yelled angrily. A man appeared he was very built, just like Broly. He had russet coloured skin with purple eyes and hair. The man wore a long tank top purple gi pants with no shoes.

''Who are you'' Daya asked angrily.

''I'm android eleven'' he said in a country tone of voice.

I looked to my side as Goten and Trunks got up. ''Ow'' they said simultaneously getting up.

''Guys '' I said while ignoring #11 and running to the boys. ''You two fly home I'll deal with this idiot.'' Daya said with confidence and anger in her voice.

''let us help you'' the boys begged. But Daya decided against it.

''you guys don't know ow to fight yet, not properly.''

''Okay fine but after today we're gonna start training and will beat you all at your own game'' Goten said with a determined smile.

''GO!'' Daya yelled, standing to face this android that dare try and kill Goten or Trunks. ''HEY METAL HEAD. DON'T YOU EVER HURT MY BROTHERS AND I DON'T CARE IF I'M NOT BIOLOGICALLY RELATED TO TRUNKS, IF YOU OR ANY OF YOUR ANDROID FRIENDS SO MUCH AS LAY A HAND ON HIM I WILL PERSONALLY UNPLUG ALL OF YOU, MACHINES!''Daya shouted extremely pissed off, just like I was with Cell.

'' The female sayains temper is similar to Vegeta interesting but I will destroy her.''

* * *

Daya's pov

I stood breathless in front of a destroyed android. #11 was beaten and broken. I waited in my ssj2 form until I was sure he was dead than I slowly flew up in the air, I went looking for Piccolo.

….

''I could sense your power up, was he that strong'' piccolo asked concerned for his student.

''Yes we should talk together tomorrow'' to that piccolo nodded than placed a hand on Daya's hair.

''your hair shorter?'' he asked. Daya nodded then piccolo materialized a new outfit for her that matched the one she previously had on.

So finally in her 'Goku like' gi-top, blue spandex shorts and Goku boots she said her goodbyes and thanks then left the look out after hollering a goodbye at Dende.

* * *

Narrator's pov

It was the same day but 8am I the morning. The trio meet in Vegeta's house

Daya spoke up ''he was almost as strong as cell after he self-destructed, it's weird how we miss both #12 and #11. And if Dr Gero's lab is gone how did these androids survive.''

''We could have a serious case on our hands'' piccolo warned

''Listen maybe we should just leave it out. It will be impossible to track down these androids even if there are more. And I don't think we should worry everybody about the tin cans until they become a serious problem.'' Vegeta reasoned.

''That seems legit'' piccolo said.

Fine… but this will come back and bite us all in the arse'' Daya said, and right she was for it will come back to haunt them all.

…

Somewhere in the middle of nowhere space one of Dr Gero's creations, one of the few he put in space for safe keeping chanted. ''Complete annihilation, even you Namek''


	3. prologue III (final)

Narrator's pov

Piccolo punched ssj 2 Daya in the chest. He then tried for vegeta but he kicked him in the face first. Daya retaliated and kneed Piccolo in the torso and blasted Vegeta in the face.

After a gruesome training match they all stood on the grass, nobody wanting to be the first to give in. at the moment Daya remembered all the times she'd train with piccolo, out of almost 2 minutes of thought piccolo blasted her and she dodged quite abruptly. Then she turned to piccolo.

''So Daya you finally learned how to dodge'' piccolo said with a confident smile, then his face went confused ''Daya what are you doing?''

Daya charged a very quick energy wave and blasting piccolo with undeniable speed.

Piccolo laid on the floor with his already torn clothes almost falling off. Daya than smiled and shouted playfully at piccolo. ''Hey, Piccolo. Dodge.''

Piccolo got up and looked at the hybrid, he was about to shout something back, but was interrupted by vegeta's uncontrollable laughter.

''OK I'll give in'' he said while allowing himself to fall on the floor, konna looked at vegeta in his torn sayain suit and sat down herself, with her legs crossed. Piccolo saw the two sayains on the ground and materialized a new outfit for himself before he laid down in a more dignified manner.

Vegeta's body was flat on the floor with the exception of his right knee raised, he also had his left arm under his head.

Piccolo lay, with his head opposite vegeta's. He had both hands under his newly made turban and had both knees raised.

Daya was sitting up, hugging one of her knees while her other leg flopped lazily. She wore her usual training clothes which included; her black knee length spandex shorts, her high tops, her black sports bra that went down to the bottom of her rib-cage and showed no cleavage and her oversized purple t-shirt. Unlike her usual fighting clothes, with looked like a more female version of piccolo and Goku's clothes combined.

Daya's pov

I inwardly sighed ''you know'' I started ''I spent my whole life around guys, what if the girls in my school think I'm weird.''

''They probably will'' piccolo said honestly.

''Daya you're an alien. You can fly, you have the potential to turn into a giant ozaru in the full moon. You have the power to destroy the earth, you're fifteen with the average knowledge of the 30 year old. You've witness a giant, dragons with magical powers, you've seen people be brought back to life and you've manage to create a namekian bond even though you're not a namekian. You aren't the exact definition of normality.'' Vegeta argued.

''OK, for one, I don't even have my tail and I'm as smart as a college student who would be 25 no 30.'' I responded then sighed, ''school is tomorrow, I'm just nervous.''

Hey, if they don't like you, you can always beat up Mr Satan and make the whole planet love you. Piccolo cheered and Daya chuckled.

''I'll be sure to take Krillin with me he's been wanting to do that for a while.'' I said through a smile.

''ughh a weakling fighting a weakling.'' Vegeta mooned

''He's not week, he's as strong as piccolo was when he first fought frieza'' I defended.

''Human are weak'' Vegeta complained.

''OK, im half human and im stronger than you''

Vegeta looked at me,

''OK not anymore but I was stronger than you and Tien is as strong as a super sayain which is fine.''

''For a human'' piccolo concluded and I just sighed.

''I'm starting in the 9th grade** (for my fellow Irish ppl that means 4th year** **)**. I hope I get human friends, which would be interesting.

''School means less training right?'' piccolo asked.

''Yes'' I said sadly, ''great you guys are gonna keep surpassing me''. I whined

''It's funny that we all have the power to defeat cell with ease'' vegeta added.''

''Daya it's 10pm you should go home'' piccolo stood up.

''Yeah, I should return to my harpy too.'' Vegeta said while standing up.

''Great half an hour until my bed time, good bye guys see you soon'' I said then fled hoping to still have time to visit them when school starts and thins become hectic.

* * *

Daya's pov

hmm food good food, I thought as I dreamed of a lovely cherry pie-

''ahh'' I screamed loudly as Goten surprised me and jumped on my tummy.

''Ohayou!'' Goten yelled in Japanese.

''Good morning to you too, Goten'' I said in English, we sometimes spoke in Japanese because our mom made us learn it as kids.

''Its six school starts in 2 hours'' Goten smiled.

''Okay'' I said. I then got dressed, ate breakfast, brushed my teeth and packed my lunch and school bag before I left.

* * *

Piccolo's pov

I was meditating at the side of the lookout but then I heard a voice '_hey piccolo where are you'_

_'I'm at the look out' _I responded mentally to Daya then it didn't take her long to find me.

Daya came to me, She started walking to me so I got out of my lotus position and she hugged me, I was at first surprised but then ignored it and patted her back with my left hand, my other hand by my side.

She then backed up and smiled at me, _'I'm sorry I know it's 7 in the morning but I'm just kind of scared.'_

''Daya you weren't too scared to face cell or the android. You willingly went in outer space to an unknown planet to find a giant dragon I order to make sure I was brought back to life. You went through a whole year of gruesome training in the hyper-bolic time chamber, you shouldn't be afraid of a bunch of teenagers'' I said incredulously.

She then smiled ''okay piccolo thanks, I know I can do this now''.

_'Good bye Daya' _

Daya put her hand out and I shook it.

…

I stood on the side of the lookout watching her leave on the nimbus cloud, I saw her leave. In a way she was not only my student but, my daughter. And now she was no longer little for she was taking her first steps into the world. _'Be careful'_ I thought _'I love you'._

_**A/N i know short and cheesy, not y style but this is the end of the prologue the story starts now...in the next chpt so bare with me pls. **__**i want to say a big thanks to my followers, THANK YOU!**_


	4. first day, first date, first class

**A/N at first I was gonna just write paragraphs on the changes of my buu saga and the real buu sags but since there are so many changes i'll just do the whole thing.**

**THE STORY STARTS NOW!**

**Chapter 1 first day, first class, first dates.**

Narrator pov

''hello class'' the teacher said happily, ''we have a new student and her name is Daya son.'' ''she is home schooled so please help her if she's not good at socializing''.

''I bet she's a total nerd''

''I bet she's a cocky no-it-all''

''Hey can it you two, or I'll make you shut it, she hasn't even walked in yet and all you guys are judging her, shame on you all.'' Videl defended

At that moment Daya walked in, she was very nervous but tried to hide it. She had her bag on her left shoulders and her books on the right arm , she preferred going one-strap since the bag wasn't even that heavy.

The whole class stared at her with eyes of envy, except for Videl who was happy enough with who she was, that she wouldn't want to be anybody else.

The teacher asked Daya to tell them about herself, so Daya said. ''I'm fifteen, I sing and play a few instruments and I have been studying M.M.A for a while now.''

….

Daya was told to sit beside an attractive boy called Sharpener. ''So babe I was into a girl called Videl but I think I'm willing to forget her, for you'' he said cockily.

Daya being overly sheltered was not sure how to reply so she just smiled and turned to the teacher, blushing.

Sharpener was confused but decided to push his luck. ''So,'' he stared ''how 'bout you and I go on a date this Friday.''

''Should we be talking, during class? '' Daya asked nervously

''Is that a yes?''

''Um, sure but, what's a date?''

Sharpener looked incredulous then he sighed. ''a date is when a boy and a girl go out during the weekend and do something nice together''. Then Daya smiled in remembrance ''okay'' she said.

….

After the first few classes they had gym, Daya wore the same tracksuit as everyone else. Then she went to Videl, who had a higher power level then everyone else.

''Hi I'm Daya'' Daya said flashing a Goku smile.

''Yeah I'm Videl, you said you do study martial arts?'' Videl said asked slightly intrigued.

''yeah, I can teach you some if you like'' Daya said, excited

''Ha'' Erasa laughed.''Videl is the best there is. She doesn't need training from you.''

''Yeah'', Sharpener added ''don't you now she's the daughter of the champ?''

Daya chocked on the soda she was sipping. '' Do you mean Mr Satan?'' Daya asked, surprised that Videl was very pretty in comparison to Hercule who was more harry than an ozaru. Videl nodded. Then Daya smiled ''I guess you won't need my kind of training then'' Daya lied.

''Ok class, get into groups of four'' the P.E teacher called loudly.

''Since Daya is new, let's be in a four'' Videl ordered. Sharpener and Erasa both agreed and Daya mouthed a 'thank you' to Videl

''Wait'' Sharpener added, ''why did you start school a week late?''

''I was sick'', Daya lied. In reality she was recovering from a fight with Broly, Piccolo and Vegeta didn't help because they thought it would make for great training if Daya can beat him on her own, and she did with the help of Goten's Kamehameha and Trunk's ki blast that manipulated Broly's. **(a/n dbz movie 8 Broly second coming)**

''So'' the teacher continued, we all know as a school sponsored by Mr Satan we need to have a Martial. Arts week and for that we have an experience fighter who teaches professionally. Please come introduce yourself Mrs Kamé.''

''Hi'' Krillen came in and said, with a full head of hair, ''my name is Krillen Kame, I will teach you basic martial arts for the next few weeks, I will also do a test to see you experience levels and divide you into groups, any questions…no, Ok Videl will be the first to do the bioncus test. **(a/n I made that up.)**

Videl got 8/10

Erasa got 1/10

Norm people 3/10

Sharpener 5/10

After the first ten people Krillen looked at the role book ''Ok great job sharpener, next we have… Daya son…wait, Daya?''

''In the flesh, hi Krillen'' Daya said, happy to see Krillen. ''since when do you have a surname?''

''Since I got married''

''Ahh so this is how you win bread for your family?''

''Well,'' Krillen wiped imaginary dirt from the side of his nose using his index finger. ''I am the breadwinner in my family.''

Daya smiled then looked at the test ''what should I get, she whispered''

''Maybe a five out of ten'' Krillen suggested. Daya went for that but accidentally got a 6/10.

* * *

Daya's pov

I was at home so I went straight to my mom.

''Mom can I got on a date this Friday?'' I asked hopefully.

Mom sighed. ''fine, but you have a curfew I don't want you bringing home a baby.''

''Mom '' I yelled exasperated. I may be naïve but I wasn't an idiot, I understood, sex, and pregnancy and didn't enjoy talking about it.

''Who's bringing home what?'' trunks asked from the hallway, then he walked into the living room

''I have a date not that it's any of your business.''

''you have a date?'' he asked skcepticallly.

''Yes'' I answered

''Cool'' Goten said after entering the living room.

''They grow too fast'' Chichi said, leaving the room.

I sighed ''I need guidance!''

''Why don't you ask Bulma she seems to get with the program.'' Goten said helpfully.

''oh great idea. Are you going home?'' I asked Trunks, ''I can fly you there.''

''Nah I'm staying for the night, me and ten are playing slender man, 8 pages.''

''Ok bye, ten'' I said ruffling his hair.

''You know that gets confusing'' Goten complained.

''What does'' I asked

''When you say ten instead of Goten, I don't know if you mean me or the number.''

''But why would we mean the number ten'' Trunks said wisely

''Because'', Goten smiled, ''ten's a very helpful number''

* * *

Daya's pov

In the cc mansion…

''So there you have it'' Bulma concluded ''now tell me the motto ''

''Use a- '', I started ''I don't want to say it.''

''Well if you too shy to say it, well then your too young to do it.'' Bulma said in a cheery tone.

I sighed, ''I will be right back '' Bulma said and once she left vegeta walked in.

''You know you could probably get away with a lot'' Vegeta said non-chalantly.

''How so?'' I asked

''Because, sayain females don't start menstruation until there at their late teens,''

As soon as Vegeta said that I left the room. I understood that he felt the need to tell me because no one else can tell me how sayain girls function, but it was still as awkward as fudge so I left regardless.

Walking away I saw Bulma and told her I was going home so she gave me a bag and said, ''where this on your date, and no sneakers'' she pointed down at my high-tops and then I sighed before hugging her goodbye and leaving.

…

Flying home I decided to changed my course, and pay a visit to piccolo. But after looking at the time I saw it was half past ten so I only had half an hour to do my homework before bed. So I dismissed the idea to see piccolo all together.

…

When I got home I looked at the mirror, I was wearing the same clothes I wore in school. Blue high-tops, black skinnies(jeans), a white t-shirt with black and red writing on it, woolen finger-less long gloves and a knitted hat that match the black gloves. I decided to leave the bag Bulma gave me, alone until Friday night.

* * *

Daya's pov

It was Friday night, so I decided to look at the bag Bulma gave me. Inside was a dark purple skirt. The skirt and had floral prints on it, when I put it on it went up to my belly button and down half way past my thighs. I considered wearing my boot converse but then remembered what Bulma said so I opt for no heeled, beige ankle length boots. I wore a white plain top that had sleeves that were elbow length and I complete the outfit with a long necklace that went down to my belly button, it was gold and had a heart on it that matched my boots. I let my hair down.

I waited in front of the mall. It was six ocloak and still very bright.

….

It's been a couple of hours and we were having a chat while walking to Karaoke doké. It was a small restaurant where people could sing whenever they wanted on stage. I felt very comfortable with Sharpener, it's much easier hanging out with guys. ''what's that'' I asked pointing at a burning building.

''I think it's a hotel''

''erm, Sharpener how about you wait here and I'll be right back.''

''Wait!'' he yelled but I ran off anyways. I went behind the hotel then from there flew to the top. There were a lot of people squirming. I walked across the roof with ease as the heat didn't bother me….I did babe in 80 degrees water. I lost my train of thought when I heard my name.

''Daya are you and your family staying at this hotel'' the voice asked

''Videl what are you doing here''

Don't worry I'm here to help these people'' she then ran to a huge water tank and I followed. She looked at the tap and tried to open it. But then the water tank got lose and almost fell on her but I held her arm and pulled her away. ''Thanks '' she said relieved.

''Is there enough water hear to take out the fire''

''Yes but it's too hard to open'' after she said that I bent down to open it, hiding the simplicity of the task. Soon enough the fire was put out and a helicopter brought us down. When on the ground I saw Erasa.

''hi what are you doing here''

''I came to make sure Videl was Ok'' Erasa said then hugged Videl.''Why are you in town?'' Erasa asked

''I'm here with Sharpener, remember?'' I pressed and they both replied by saying 'oh yeah' and 'you look really nice in a skirt.''

Eventually we saw Sharpener and he asked why I went to the roof like a maniac. I could only say I wanted to help, which was true because all I want to do is help.

….

It is almost ten and I know I will be going home soon. Sharpener, Videl, Erasa and I sat at karaoke doké eating buffalo wings.

''I'm glad you guys let us join you I was starving'' Erasa said graciously.

''it was no problem but my curfew is 11 so I'll have to go soon.'' I admitted

''mine too'' Videl said conversationally. ''maybe we should leave together?''

Before I had a chance to answer, Sharpener spoke up, ''I'll walk her out'' he said to Videl. I could only smile.

''hey do any of you sing,'' I asked.

''Videl does'' Sharpener said.

I turned to Videl, hopeful but she said ''I won't sing hear, you're on your own, but I will cheer you on.'' ''yeah you should sing'' they all cheered simultaneously.

So I went up and sang, 'I'm still here'. And the crowd not only loved it but, declared me karaoke doké star for the week.

…

As promised sharpener walked me outside. Inside I felt bad because though, I had a great time I was gonna have to tell him I just want to be his friend.

''Daya listen'' he started, ''you're really cool in fact you're awesome. You understand my jokes and are great at most of the video game we played at the arcade we went to. I think you're friend material. I want to do this again but as friends'' he admitted.

I was absolutely flabbergasted.

''don't be sad, it's not your looks you are very hot, just not my type, Ok?'' he said happily.

Still surprised I could only mouth 'ok'. Then he bend down to give me a tight hug, then whispered in my ear 'you look hotter in skirts', with that said he took off which was a smart move because if he had given me 5 seconds to get a hold of myself he would've been punched.

…..

I was wearing a tracksuit with woollen socks. I was in my bed for ten minutes before I had an epiphany, 'I made three new friends'.

* * *

Two weeks later…

Daya's pov

I was flying to Videl's house for another sleepover, we were getting very close. The other day she told me that besides Erasa I was her best friend, I wanted to tell her that she was my besto too but I couldn't. I told her that I knew a guy called piccolo and we've been friends since I was five. And she was totally cool with that and smiled and said ''but I'm your girl best friend right''… with that we laughed and I said diffidently.

I couldn't help but stop dead and change my course. I was going very fast in my ssj2 form. When I got to my destination I, in a very girly way ran to piccolo and hugged him. He was surprised by my presence.

I wasn't wearing my training gi so that told him I wasn't training, and my power level told him that I haven't trained since the last time with him and vegeta. And the hug… well I haven't seen him in quite a while so I missed him.

''Good to see you'' piccolo said slightly flabbergasted.

''Piccolo, thank you.'' i started ''you were always like a father and a friend to me. You kept me training, saved my life and so much more. I always enjoyed the talks we had and laughed we shared, and I'm sorry I'm speeding this but I'm in a rush with school and homework, people etcetera. And I missed you dude.'' I blurted out with a smile

And piccolo, most likely because no one was around to call him soft, pulled Daya in for another hug ''I love you too'' he said quietly. Then he broke the hug a few seconds later, I then smiled and my phone rung (gift from Bulma) ''until we meet again, I said and piccolo nodded before I flew off.

* * *

Daya descended on Videls porch carelessly and the went out of her ssj2 mode into her normal mode. The then started to walk forward but stopped when she saw videl wide eyed.

''Y.. you can fly. Just how strong are you? We're both entering the tournament this year so I will prove to myself that I'm stronger. But first you have to teach me how to fly.''


	5. If you're entering then so am I,

**A/N, Daya and Sharpener don't get together in the end, Sharpener is too weak for my likings, sorry. I was gonna say that they all live in Japan but I thought since chichi is the only one who wears a kimono I decided make her the only Japanese one. And Daya is emotional just like all the other girls in dbz…**

**Chapter 2 If you're entering then so am I, but first teach Videl how to fly**

Day's pov

''But I can't teach you'' I whined

''Yes you can'' she argued.

I sighed, ''because you're my friend I will teach you how to fly, but do I have to joined the tournament with you?''

''yes''

''Why can we not fight here?''

''Because there's not a big enough stage, just shush and teach me how to fly ok?''

''Tomorrow, my house, 6 am''.

''On a Saturday?'' she asked. I gave a look and she agreed with a determined smile, ''yup, definitely the daughter of the champ.'' I said with a smile.

* * *

Chichi's pov

''I'm so proud of my girl, you know Goten she got an 'A+' in her mitosis test.'' I said her pride. But Goten was busy stuffing his face in, along with Daya. It was weird, after she became 13 she stopped eating like a pig in public, but still ate like a sayain when at home.

Once my kids finished their meal Daya asked me something but it was mumbled. ''what was that dear?'' I asked sweetly.

Daya sighed and rushed ''canihhomjoindamarhelartstornameh'' I gave the look but she wasn't looking at me

''Can you join what?'' Goten asked.

Daya sighed, ''mom can I please do the world tournament please?''

''Oh of course, you know,your father and I fought in there once'' I started to say but I was interrupted by her.

''Mom I'm gonna need to miss a few days of school, but it's worth it-''

''How?'' I shouted, ''how is missing days of school going to benefit you, oh no soon you're going to listen to rock music and become a rebel.''

''No mom'' she started I will use the money to pay for college and Goten's college…if he goes''

''Really,'' I thought. ''Well because you thought this out you can take time off to train''.

Daya smiled and ran to hug me.

''thank you, mom.'' Hey Goten come train with me and maybe you can join too!

They both ran out of the house and I sighed. 'they grow too fast' I said to myself, then turned to the dishes and started washing them while singing a happy tune.

* * *

Daya pov

I woke up off my bed and sighed….training today. I got dressed in my usual fighting gi, which was a purple gi and a blue belt like piccolo's. And a blue t-shirt and boots like my father's.

I checked the time and saw it was 5:05 so I decided to pay Vegeta visit.

In CC…..

''so yeah'' I concluded, ''I'm being forced to join the tournament!''.

Bulma narrowed an eye, ''she's not really forcing you''

I rolled my eye and answered, ''you now I'm a nice person and I can't say no'' at that moment Vegeta walked in and called me 'soft like Kakarot' so I just rolled my eyes and asked if he was joining to, but before he had a chance to answer Trunks spoke up.

''Hey dad, if Daya is doing the tournament thing so is Goten, can I do it too''

Vegeta rolled his eyes ''sure whatever'' he said. ''and I guess I see no problem in joining myself, it will be fun beating you, Daya''

''Yeah right'' I smiled, getting my game face on, though inside I was glad that this whole tournament isn't going to be me beating the shizzles out of a bunch of humans.

**_''If that's the case I think I'll join too.''_**

''D… dad is that really you, please tell me it's you

**_''uh huh, Daya I'm speaking to you from king kai, and that's not the best part. Because of all my credit I get to come back for a whole day which means I can do the world tournament with you two.''_**

''That's great, Dad! I can't wait''

**_''Good just don't forget to tell your mother, and Vegeta, you better be ready for our rematch!''_**

I was born ready Kakaorot just be prepared to lose'' Vegeta said through a smile

**_''Ok guys, I'll see you soon bye.'' _**And with that Goku was gone.

''Who was that?'' Trunks asked ''I thought your dad was dead?''

''he is but he's coming back, I'm so glad. Oh my Kami mom will flip'' I smiled, I was gonna get to see my dad again.

''Hey,'' Bulma added ''you should tell Krillen too, he'd be thrilled to see Goku''

''You're right, I gotta go''

''Wait, don't you want a costume or something to fight in? That way people won't recognise you.'' Bulma suggested.

I smiled ''every fighter I know, doesn't wear a mask so neither will I.'' and with that I said my goodbyes and went to Kame house and then the lookout. Krillen, 18 and piccolo said they would do the tournament.

I was now flying to the mountainous area where Tien lived. After explaining the situation to him asked ''so are you doing it?''

''No Daya sorry, I might come and say hi though'' Tien replied. I inwardly sighed but told him I respected his opinion before flying home, when I got home however a helicopter was parked at my doorstep.

When I got there I saw Videl talking to my mom, checking my watch I saw it was 7:30 shoot. ''Oh hey dude, let me just get Goten then we'll train.''

In the house….

Daya went to Goten, ''great you're dressed, guess what Trunks is doing the tournament, so you're definitely doing it. ''

''So what's for training today?''

''I'm gonna teach Videl to fly, so I guess you'll be shadow fighting''

''Can you teach me how to do ki blast instead?''

''How can you fly but not use Ki blast?'' I asked and Goten just shrugged, so at that moment I just agreed to teach him.

* * *

Narrator's pov

It's been five days and she could fly, albeit not quickly but very highly.

''I'm past the trees'' she yelled.

''Great Videl for the next 5 days, we will improve you then when you're able to fly home solo, then we will part and train by ourselves for the next few weeks.'' Daya concluded then walked to Goten. ''Ok dude, it's now or never, do a Kamehameha wave.''

Goten then bent down and powered up and then did as told. It was stunning he did it flawlessly, until the end when he didn't know how to control it and almost blasted Videl.

''Ok, Goten for the next few days I will teach you how to control you blast'' Daya instructed.

''awesome, Imma go get some drinks for all of us'' Goten boomed cheerfully.

''Ok'' Daya said then went to sit beside Videl who was panting on the grass. ''Would you be surprised, if someone beat your father?''

Videl smiled and then answered ''I really wish someone would beat him. Daya I know you're strong and your friends are probably as strong but my dad saved the world with his power, he defeated cell, something you can never dream of doing.'' She said softly and kindly, as if she was a mother explaining that Santa isn't real.

''Ok Videl'' Daya said through a smile, she was glad she didn't have to worry about hurting Videl's feeling by pulverizing Hercule. ''your hair looks nicer''

''I can't believe you asked me cut it'' videl said sourly, but cheerfully.

''it gets in the way''

''what about yours...''

''Once, I go super sayain it's hard to pull''

''super?''

''never mind, let's continue training.''

* * *

Narr's pov

All the other fighters trained. But at this exact moment,

piccolo meditated, killing butterflies in his wake.

Krillen shadow fought and fired Kamehameha waves in the ocean.

Goku trained with huge weights on his arms and calves (in other worlds).

Vegeta was with trunks training in his base form, at 300 times gravity with trunks who had teal eyes and blonde hair. ''trunks'' vegeta asked, ''who is stronger between you and Kakarot's brat''

''I was the last time we fought, but only be a little''

''By a little hmm,I need to fix that. Trunks try and punch me in the face''

''but you'll hit me back''

''I won't''

''No repercussion?''

''none'' Vegeta said irritably, then trunks went into his fighting stance. He tried hard to hit his father but even is his base from he was still too strong _(A/N yes the characters are much stronger than the anime)_ trunks tried and tried and then finally hit him in his jaw. ''impressive, but you still need to be stronger.''

At the son household videl had finished her flying lessons and prepared to leave. ''hey I bet I could fly home at this stage''

As soon as Videl left Goten turned to Daya '' now we can train properly''

''she wasn't that bad but you're right, real training begins now''

And with that, weeks went by and the warriors trained hard.

* * *

Time has passed and now Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks, Krillen Yamcha, Chichi, her father and Daya sat in the capsule corp, plane.

''I've ridden galactic slugs faster than this'' Vegeta complained.

''hey this is the only way we can all ride together'' Bulma cheered.

''By the way Yamcha are you fighting?'' Chichi asked

''No I'll just embarrass myself, I gave up fighting'' he answered

''How can you give up fighting?'' Goten and Trunks asked.

''Because,'' Yamcha shrugged then added ''I'm not like you two mini-ssj''

''my dad said only non-weaklings can go super… and that Daya was an exception'' Trunks added.

Then Yamcha smiled wearily ''Ok' he said tongue-tied almost falling on the floor.

Daya face-palmed then brought her hand high over one eye to look at vegeta, she felt his aura and could tell he was smiling ''you know, just gonna ignore that'' she said.

Everybody burst out laughing along with Ox-king who remarked how funny they were when all together.

Goten looked around and felt happy though curious. '' wonder what my dad is like?'' he whispered.

''He's great and will be glad to see you'' Daya whispered back

''is he strong''

''very'' Daya answered quietly then spoke aloud ''that reminds me, guys I think we shouldn't go ssj during the fights''

Everyone was confused. ''she has a point, once people recognise you from the cell games they will get all your names and the publicity will be terrible.'' Bulma sighed

''My point exactly, what do you think guys?''

''I think you just don't want to be called a guy'' trunks said cheekily

''shut up Trunks'' Daya yelled then in a lame attempt to defend herself she weekley said ''and people don't call me golden boy anymore, a while back they clarified that the kid fighting in the cell games was a she, not a he''

''Daya's right'' Vegeta conclude.

''about the cell games?'' Krillen asked

''No, mongrel… there will be no ssj transformations during the tournament.''

Trunks and Goten sighed but Krillen smiled.

Goten looked weary ''relax Goten everybody likes dad, you'll like him too.'' Daya said in an even tone.

''even Vegeta?'' Goten asked

''no,'' vegeta answered from his seat beside Bulma

''Trust me, Vegeta likes him just like everybody else'' Daya assured.

Goten smiled.

Then krillen said ''You know guys, you should prepare yourselves if the sayains stay in their base forms I could win this.'' everybody laughed

''Shut up'' vegeta ordered.

''Uh erm sorry,'' krillen replied nervously and everyone continued to laugh.

It was a great day, but no one was aware of the evil going on under their noses….


	6. Goku's back so the tournament begins

**A/N I hoped you like the last chpt, and thanks for reading and reviewing, **

**Chapter 3: Goku's back so the tournament begins.**

Narrator's pov

The gang walked along the island where the tournament is being held.

Daya left for a few minutes and came back with piccolo walking close behind her. Eventually Bulma asked where Goku was and everyone was clueless to the answer but soon enough Goku appeared and everyone was stunned and not only speechless but motionless.

''So are you guys just gonna stand there and stare at me all day?'' that was all Goku needed to say because once the words left his mouth Daya, Yamcha, Ulan, Puar and Krillen were on him, hugging him dearly.

''good to see you guys too'' Goku smiled.

Daya smiled feeling the need to cry, but she would not, not here, not now.

Goku smiled at piccolo and then he and Vegeta exchanged game faces. He then looked at Chichi and she smiled lovingly at her husband. He also looked at Bulma Master Roshi and ox king and they exchanged pleasant glances

But, he remembered seeing something near Chichi and looked back at her to see a tiny, him hiding behind her leg. Once he looked Goten in the eye, Goten stepped to the right and hid his face. ''wow there is a 'me' behind your leg Chi''

''it's ok say hi Goten'' Chichi said to her only son and Goten did so.

After telling Goku his name Goten stood still and stared at Goku, who by now moved closer. After a few seconds of staring Goten released his inner 6 year old and screamed ''DADDY!'' while running to his father.

After minutes of embracing and playing piccolo spoke up and told everyone that they should sign in.

At the registration desk...

''What do you mean we have to do the junior division '' Trunks complained.

''Rules are rules'' the man at the desk said

''But if I have to do then Daya has to do it too'' trunks replied while crossing his hands

''wait wait wait, I don't have to do the junior thing right?'' Daya spoke up

''what's your age'' the man asked

''What's the age limit?'' Daya asked

''it's for under fifteen, and Daya is fifteen so she will be doing the normal tournament and Goten son and trunks brief will be doing junior, so hurry up and right that down.'' Vegeta said irritably towards the man at the desk.

As soon as all the names were written down, the group divided into two and they said their goodbye's and good lucks. Vegeta nodded at Bulma before walking away, with the rest of the group eventually following.

Daya went to stand beside piccolo and talk while the others changed and Goten went to talk with Goku. Once everyone was in gear they said goodbye to Goten and Trunks then they went to the elimination court. When they got there Daya saw Videl and she left her dad to go stand beside her.

….

Hercule came up and the crown cheered making Hercule do fancy poses. ''Piccolo?'' vegeta asked

''on it,'' he replied and seconds later all of the cameras exploded.

''what was that?'' Videl asked

''Don't worry about it'' Daya answered.

After the short delay Hercule punched the machine and he got a score of 137. After Hercule, many man came up and got scores of 60-90 but then it was #18's turn. She went up and got an easy 800 but was wailed at by Krillen. She then tried again and like everyone else she got from 180 to 210 then it was Vegeta's turn.

Daya knowing Vegeta would carelessly break the machine spoke up in order to prevent her having to wait for a new machine. ''Wait'' she yelled ''please let me and Videl go first.''

A mere grunt was his reply then Daya punched the machine, getting a 161 and Videl punched it getting a 155.

Once the girls had their shots they stood in the crowd. Vegeta stood in front of the machine and with one punch blew it up.

Everyone was flabbergasted _(A/N in the actual dbz anime vegeta is a lot calmer and coolheaded after he admits that Goku is better but that already happened and that's why Vegeta will be a lot less evil in this fiction.)_ and Vegeta didn't need to say anything for people to step back in fear.

''Oh my Kami,'' Videl said, wide eyed. ''No wonder you wanted to go before that guy, how did you know he would do that?''

''because I know him''

''personally''

''yep''

''and you aren't surprised''

''honestly Videl, no, and if you plan and sticking around, be prepared to be freaked out''

''I guess I should of realised that when I found out that you could fly''

Daya smiled and then was stopped be her father and his group ''hello there '' Goku greeted.

''so who's your friend'' Krillen asked

''this is Videl,'' Daya answered

''oh I remember, nice to see you Videl'' Krillen complemented.

''Thank you,'' Videl replied politely but then turned to Goku, ''if you don't mid me asking, who are you?''

Goku looked confused ''you don't know me, well I guess that makes sense since I've been dead, but that doesn't matter. My name is Goku and I'm Daya's father.''

''well we don't want to be late for Goten and Trunks so we'd better go'' krillen spoke up.

''see you Daya!'' Goku called as the group turned to leave, all the bystanders taking steps back as they passed.

Daya then turned to Videl who looked shocked, ''d..did he say he was back from the dead?'' she asked.

''yes didn't you see his halo?''

''I need to lie down''

''no you don't, now let's go watch Trunks and Goten's fight'' and with that said, Daya and Videl went to go stand beside everyone in the world tournament stand.

* * *

Narr's pov

The gang including Videl and Daya stood at balcony like seats. From the other side of the tournament sharpeners voice could be heard as he was cheering for Daya.

'is that your boyfri-'' Krillen started to say but was interrupted by Daya's threat.

''finish that phrase and no dragon alive will be able to fix what I do to you'' Daya threatened in a friendly but deadly way.

''Hey shush, they're playing the cell games tape'' Goku said.

…

''It was ridiculous and untrue but it kept me entertained'' Goku said cheerfully. Krillen then face palmed and everyone except #18 sighed when Hercule made silly possess for his fans.

Without further delay they started the junior division and Goten and Trunks won their matches until they got to face each other in the finals

…

Trunks and Goten start with a basic warm up and are beating each other senseless for about 10 minutes. (A/N I'm sure most have seen this fight so won't elaborate much but I will however for all the non-canon fights I add in this fiction) After the warm up Goten and trunks show off new moves and have a chat before diving back into the fight with more fury and stamina, making the crowd go ballistic, including the gang.

After a long chunk of fighting trunks spoke up ''you know, I was considering not using my left hand to give you an advantage but I can see that you're clearly too strong for that''

''considering?'' Goten asked, very confused with an eyebrow raised.

Trunks was dumbstruck ''you know what Goten, I will use the prize money to buy you a dictionary''.

Being only six and very sheltered Goten couldn't think of a good comeback so he just retorted '' I'll use the prize money to buy you a dictionary!''

After ten more minutes of fighting, Goten threw a power kick which hit Trunks in the pelvis.

While recovering from the previous attack Trunks head butted Goten while he was trying to charge another kick.

Goten tried to jab trunks but he dodged and hit Goten with a kick to the jaw instead.

Goten got feed up and balled his both fist and relentlessly attacked Trunks, who dodged only half of the attacks.

Once Trunks saw an opening, he gave Goten a powerful uppercut which made Goten fall in the ring with both eyes close.

As soon as Goten fell the announcer started counting and trunk descended into the ring. When the announcer counted to ten, Goten was on one knee so Trunks was declared the winner.

Trunks was breathing heavily, but was ready for his next match. Goten walked to trunks and congratulated him, Trunks took the congrats and they bro-fisted before Goten went to stand on the edge of the ring.

Soon enough a weary looking man with too much chest hair came on the ring, standing opposite Trunks.

This man looked cowardly and highly reluctant, but Trunks new better than to judge a man on appearance only. So Trunks pulled his best fighting stance and got ready to face the upcoming challenge, nothing was going to get in his way, for he was winning that title of champion.


	7. a full blooded sayain

**hi, just taking a small break to tell you about my OC, he will come into the story soon!, so please enjoy**

Capa Koriama

Capa is a very disturbed non trusting guy. He finds it very hard to trust and isn't exactly trustworthy. He is very fond of Trunks and Goten and sometimes even envies them, he gets extremely pissed when people don't respect their parents as he never had a chance to have parents worthy of respect. He loves Konna though is in denial of it, also looks up to Vegeta because in his(capa's) eyes is the only saiyan he knows that actually care and love his son, Goku doesn't count because he missed half of Konna's life. He has saiyan pride and is a slight coward, he completely lacks the hero personal though, does save the world. When in a tight situation he tries to keep everyone calm as he hates when konna and Trunks' family fights, verbally. he like to be in awkward situations like when falling if he landed awkwardly on another guy he would smile and laugh at the other guy's embarrassed face. When all things don't go to plan, along with Krillin he would crack a joke and try to lighten the mode. His smile are not as bright as Goku's but they usually last longer. he never show how bad he feels and when sick prefers to suffer in silence. When fighting he goes for baggy pants and a tight shirt, usually a tank top with gi pants. When wearing saiyan armor he wears sleeveless brown and black armor without spandex shirt and black spandex pants with brown and black saiyan boots. His tail is always wrapped around his hip.

Capa is 6'0, he has no facial scars though has multiple body scars. He is quite brawny but is also fairly thin. he is very tan much tanner than trunks and has saiyan eyes and black hair. He has many bangs and a somewhat messy hair style. Before he cuts his hair, its down a bit past his shoulders and with a few of his hairs sticking up. after the cut his hair isn't past his ears. he keeps all his bangs and his hair is full of volume and combed in an attractive way

Capa's relatives are a mystery and must be figured out through the process of the story.

his skin, not brown more of an ochre color.


	8. i'll fight who?

**A/N I hoped you like the last chpt, and thanks for reading and reviewing, BTW THE FAN-FICTION ''****DBZ times at West High School**'' HAS BEEN **UPDATED**

**BTW, I THINK IT'S BAD HOW INCREDIBLE FIGHTERS LIKE BROLY AND BOJACK ARE SIMPLY NOT MENTIONED IN THE SERIES, THAT'S WHY I TRY TO MAKE MOST MOVIES CANON, **

**Chapter 4 I'll fight who?**

Narrator pov

The gang were standing at their balcony that gave a great view of the stadium.

''oh wow, are boys are strong, ey Vegeta'' Goku laughed

''though mine is stronger'' Vegeta said with a proud smile.

''Oh please Veg-ee. Trunks is older, and has been training for longer'' Daya defended in a friendly manner.

''one, '' Vegeta started ''call me that again and I will murder you, two, trunks was just trained by a better teacher.''

''but Vegeta'' Daya said innocently ''Trunks wasn't trained by Piccolo'' once said, Piccolo smiled in fondness of his student, while Vegeta gave a dangerous glare.

''hey guys-'' Krillen started to say in order to calm down the heated sayains, but was interrupted by Vegeta.

''stay out of this cue ball, Trunks my son, who was trained by me… and at times Tien… is the best''

Daya put her hand over her neck and squeezed it firmly. She then began to cough… ''Can't breathe ''she said and continued to cough.

Everyone was alert ''D...Daya '' Piccolo said wearily, ''Are you ok?'' Videl asked. Goku also stepped up, but couldn't see what the problem is, like Vegeta he sensed around for power levels that could be of harm to Daya.

''Can't breathe,'' Daya said '' Vegeta's ego, there's too much and not enough space to breathe.'' Daya then moved her hand up to her mouth and started to laugh. As soon as Goku started to laugh, everyone else did. But not Vegeta as he was angered to have worried for nothing.

''oh lighten up Vegeta, say, how 'bout we all go eat?'' Goku said

''Fine,'' Vegeta then turned to Daya, '' you're gonna die and it will be by my hands'' Vegeta joked, with a cocky smile.

''hey wait'' Videl said, grabbing everybody's attention. ''Aren't you gonna watch my dad fight, learn his moves or study his tactics.

''um sure, it wouldn't hurt, right guys?'' Daya turned to see everybody already leaving.

''nah, but you two have fun'' Goku said, waving an informal goodbye.

* * *

Narrator pov

Most of the gang were sitting in the canteen eating their food. They momentarily stopped when Daya and Videl came in. ''oh hey,'' Goku called with a mouth full of food. ''come sit, chow down, how was the match between Trunks and Hercule.''

Daya smiled as she sat down, ''well Trunks won, obviously.''

''obviously?'' Videl questioned.

''I mean surprisingly'' Daya covered.

''yeah right, I bet that demi-sayain destroyed Hercule'' Krillen concluded.

''Sayain?'' Videl questioned.

''Krillen!'' Daya yelled.

* * *

Trunk's pov

i stared nonchalantly at the many reporters questioning my fight with Hercule, Goten as usual did nothing but sit and stare clueless. after a quick cover-up I manage to escape the low-life camera idiots.

''hey Trunks you have that face on'' Goten said wearily

''what face?'' i asked

''the one you usually have before we get in trouble'' Goten complained.

i couldn't help but smile, he new me well. which was expected since we were great friends. ''Goten we won't get in trouble, we are just gonna find a way to fight in the adults division.''

'' but we are not aloud'' Goten whined

i smiled, ''we aren't'' at that moment i saw a man wearing a ridiculous blue costume, with a mask. ''but i bet he is''

Goten looked exasperated ''so what we are just gonna steal his suit, i don't think he'd like that.''

''look we won't steal it we'll arm wrestle for it.'' Goten still looked anxious so I told him to stay back while i get the costume.

...

''hey, Goten called, ''you have the suit, what did you do?''

i smiled at my good friend, ''we arm wrestled and i won.''

* * *

Daya pov

''I'll never get used to how you two eat'' Piccolo stated, staring at Vegeta and Dad.

''you sayains are like bottomless pits'' Krillen said, ''and that includes you Daya''

''oh shush you Krillen'' i said in a friendly way. Though I continued eating, i couldn't remove the light blush on my face. We finished eating and we got up and walked off. We were talking cheerfully, until we ran into two guys. One was purple, the other was pink. The pink one was much taller, with white hair and wrinkles. The shorter one looked much younger, with a Mohawk. They both wore weird clothing.

''it's nice to meet you all'' the purple one said with a creepy smile. ''Goku, Vegeta and especially you Daya'' _how did he know my name_

Said people stared at the supreme Kai. Videl then spoke up ''Daya, do you know these people?'' _how in the world would i know these people, mabye my father met them in other world_

''um no, dad?''

''No I don't know either '' Goku said seriously, but then turned to the two strangers ''but it's nice to meet you too''

The shorter of the two raised his hand ''may I shake your hand Goku?''

Goku then raised his hand, ''of course''.

After the long and awkward hand-shake supreme Kai smiled ''ah you are just like they say you are,'' supreme Kai and kabito began to walk off. ''I will be looking forward to fight all of you!'' he called.

''wow that was… strange'' Krillen said.

''they seem nice enough'' Videl said

''yeah if you minus the creepy!'' Daya yelled

Who ever fights them should be careful'' piccolo concluded and everyone inwardly nodded. once the two men were out of sight we began to walk off.

...

Once we were at the area to draw our fighters my father began to examine the the fighters. ''they don't look like much'' Krillen said observantly.

''i have a bad feeling about them two'' Piccolo said eyeing the creepy guys from earlier.

''hey, senpai look at those two guys'',_ they look jacked. But in a gross way because all their veins are noticeably shown from underneath their skin. They both have a weird 'M' on their forehead._

''May I have your attention, please'' a worker called out, ''we will begin the draw now.'' The men called the name of three normal humans then drew out Hercule's number ''Hercule Satan will be number 12, in the sixth match. Next we have Daya Son'' Once my name was said i walked up to choose a ball, ''Daya Son is number 9.'' After more names, i found that I was fighting a man by the name of Kabito.

''Don't sweat it Daya I'm sure you'll do fine'' my Dad said encouragingly.

''yeah thanks,-''

''I'm so happy, this is great''

''what is?'' i asked Krillen who was dancing around with a huge smile on his face.

''not only'' he started ''is 18 fighting Satan but i'm fighting that tub of lard, i was so afraid i was going to fight a saiyan or a namek but nope, i am fighting a human, while my wife will make a mockery of Satan, life is sweet. Whoa hoo''

''And next to draw is Vegeta'' the worker called.

''hey Vegeta, '' i said ''there's only 3 spots left pick a good one.'' at that Vegta just smirked before walking to the box. i looked at my dad ''what number are you again?''

''I'm number 1'' Dad replied.

''oh cool i'm number 3, the match right after yours'' Krillen spoke.

''i guess you don't know who you're fighting yet Goku,'' Piccolo said casually, ''lucky for you, i have to fight the purple guy in the third match.''

''look Vegeta's drawing'' said Videl, who was number 7 against Stopavich.

Vegeta drew and smirked before holding his ball out to us, the minute we saw the number we were all in shock, ''nu..number 2'' i said weakly.

Father became very excited. ''wow me and Vegeta fighting each other one the first round, ''

''wow, that's like the final match first, wow'' Krillen said. Vegeta gave his ball to the worker and walked back to us, he then looked at Goku and smirked.

...

Trunk's pov

''hey Goten, you here that, our Dads are fighting in the first round''

''I think my Dad's gonna win.'' he sighed

''whatever Goten, now just stay quite and hope they don't sense us.

* * *

Narrator's pov

All the fighters were waiting on the side of the tournament grounds while the announcer was making announcements.

''hey Daya, maybe you should fly up to Koren tower and get some senu beans.''

''um sure Piccolo, er do you think we'll need them?''

''I'm guessing you don't want to miss the fight but I'm sure you'll get back before it's over, i would go but my fight is sooner.''

''fine but i'm going super'' Daya reasoned '' hey guys'' Daya called to Krillen, Vegeta, Goku, Videl, and 18, ''ima go get some senu beans.''

''Awe you're gonna miss our fight '' Goku pouted.

''I'll be back before it's over now good luck, both of you, my vote is neutral. ''

**''Now please, may Goku and Vegeta please step into the ring.''** Once announced the crowd went wild, Daya said her goodbye and said names strolled onto the stadium with confidence and excitement on their faces.

''Looked at them'' Krillen smiled ''cool calm and collected. Whoa, give em a show!''

The air was steady silenced dawned upon them. Both fighters stood still and soaked up the awesomeness of the scenario then they lowered into their preferred fighting stance then the began their warm up.

**A/N that's all thank you for you support, if you want here is tournament fighting list**

1Goku 2Vege

3krill 4fat guy

5piccolo supreme kai

7videl 8stoopavich

9Daya 10kabhito

11#18 12 hercule


End file.
